Hurt me no more
by Frogs and hugs and smiles
Summary: Eva was three years old when Will appeared and rescued her from a pirate attack that killed her parents. She owes him everything- that's why she can't tell him what's really happening.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
She was no more than three years old. She sat on the dusty ground, shaking the shoulder   
  
of the man lying beside her.  
  
"Wake up. Papa please wake up. Papa it's breakfast time. Papa." More   
  
exasperated than frightened, she turned her back and sat sulking, knees tucked up under   
  
her chin. Her simple dress had never been pure white but now looked almost beige where   
  
the dirt and dust had gathered. No one else had noticed her; it seemed they were all too   
  
engaged in helping their own wounded.  
  
"Papa come on."   
  
Will, walking out and looking round, felt an overwhelming sense of pity for the   
  
child as he saw her desperately trying to wake her father. It was no use; he would not   
  
wake up, but she didn't know that. He went over and crouched beside her.  
  
"Is that your father?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"I want my breakfast but he won't get up." Will was ashamed of the tears that   
  
welled up in his eyes. How could he explain to such a small girl that her father was dead?   
  
Curse those bloody pirates. He looked at all the damage; the wounded and even dead   
  
people around him and felt the anger burn up inside him. This was not the first attack that   
  
Port Royale had ever suffered; it wasn't even the worst but it was the first time he had   
  
witnessed a distressing scene like this.  
  
"My name is Will Turner. What's yours?"  
  
"Eva James. I know you; you work for Mr Brown. You made papa's sword."  
  
Will smiled and nodded. "Eva, do you want to come and have some breakfast   
  
with me?"  
  
Her small face lit up but clouded over after a second. "Papa says I mustn't go   
  
anywhere without telling him."  
  
Will sighed and sat down beside her. "Listen, Eva, your papa was hurt last night.   
  
He's very sick. I am going to send someone to look after him while we go and get   
  
something to eat." He continued, seeing her worried face. "You're a good girl to   
  
remember what you were told but I need you to do what I'm telling you now,   
  
understand?"   
  
Eva looked at his solemn face and decided it would be all right to trust him. She   
  
nodded, kissed her father and held out her hand. Will stood up and took the small hand in   
  
his own and went back to the shop. The child skipped most of the way, never looking   
  
back for a last glance at her father. 


	2. Hurt me no more 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
When Eva turned seven, Will sent her to work with the Armstrong brothers,   
  
Joshua and Caleb, who owned the tailoring business on the island. He loved having her   
  
around and they grew close in the few years they had together, but money was tight; the   
  
blacksmith's was not the best place for a young girl and he loved her enough to be able to   
  
let her go and find a better future.   
  
They did not see much of each other after she left; both were kept busy with work   
  
mainly. Even when she had the time off, Eva avoided Will; she had a secret and felt too   
  
guilty to tell him. Will had done so much for her; he had taken her in, fed her, clothed   
  
her; taught her to read and write a little, and how to sword fight; she had learned his trade   
  
from watching him over the years; she was hard working and brave; despite her bad start   
  
in life she had become a smart and loving child and had Will to thank for all of it. He had   
  
even considered her future and got her an apprenticeship as a seamstress. Eva felt she   
  
owed Will so much; everything; that she couldn't find it in her to tell him how unhappy   
  
she was. She was only eleven now but was sensitive enough to realise how it would hurt   
  
him to know.  
  
"What took you so long, you stupid child?" Caleb roared as she tiptoed through   
  
the door. She hung her head and put her hands behind her back, drawing a line in the   
  
dusty floor with her toe.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I got held up at the grocery store." She held up the basket of food   
  
and he snatched it off her.  
  
"Hurry up. There's a whole pile of shirts needing buttons and this delivery's   
  
already overdue" he growled, smacking her across the face as she passed. She knew it   
  
was best to stay silent so bit her lip and went through to the back to find the delivery   
  
parcel. Joshua was there, with his measuring tape, sketching and scribbling numbers   
  
down on a piece of paper in front of him.   
  
"'S'over there." he nodded towards the table. Joshua wasn't much of a great   
  
conversationalist, but still, at least it meant he didn't shout as much as his brother. She   
  
picked up the parcel and scurried quietly past Caleb. Only when she was outside did she   
  
let her guard down, and tenderly touch her burning cheek, feeling the coolness of a damp   
  
tear trickle down it. Both brothers took advantage of her, making her run errands and   
  
giving her all the unwanted tasks, insulting her, beating her and generally abusing the   
  
trust of both her and Will.  
  
The parcel had to be taken to the blacksmiths. It was for Mr Brown, but for once   
  
she hoped that Will would be there. She had some news.   
  
When she knocked on the door, Will opened it and looked out. "Eva!" he greeted,   
  
pulling her inside and giving her a hug. "Mr Brown's asleep. D'ya want me to take that   
  
for him?" She nodded, unable to look him in the eye, and handed him the parcel.  
  
"Will, I've got some news. Tomorrow morning, Joshua and Caleb are taking me   
  
along to Tortuga. They've big business there apparently and they need me to help. We   
  
won't be away long; just a few days; a week at most. I just wanted to say goodbye."  
  
She said that all in one breath. Will looked taken a back a little, but smiled at her   
  
excitement.  
  
"I don't know I like you going off to Tortuga, but the boys'll be there I guess, so   
  
they'll take care of you. Well, have a good time. Work hard, behave yourself." Eva   
  
nodded and smiled. Before she knew what she was doing, she threw her arms around   
  
him, sobbing quietly. She was scared, but she knew what she had to do; she was leaving.   
  
Even so, she just wanted him to hold her one more time, maybe even the last time. She   
  
wanted to feel safe and loved in his arms, just once before she set sail.  
  
"I love you Will." She whispered between sobs. He stroked her hair and   
  
whispered encouragement in her ear. Finally she calmed down and stopped crying. He   
  
kissed the top of her head, and said goodbye as she turned and walked out. She ran back,   
  
knowing she had taken to long and would be in trouble for it, and tried to make up for   
  
lost time. It didn't matter what they did now though; soon she would be free and they   
  
could hurt her no longer. 


End file.
